


Blessing

by tonyjay



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Love, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Guilt, Topping from the Bottom, Transmasculine Iceburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyjay/pseuds/tonyjay
Summary: "Sometimes I can't believe this is real," Paulie confessed. "That the stars aligned for us to be together. It's been a couple of years but I still thank God every day for having you as my partner."Iceburg huffed out a laugh. "Leave God out of this," he said with no bite to his voice. "He's gonna be jealous that you love me so much."
Relationships: Iceburg/Paulie (One Piece)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Paulie's birthday was earlier this week, which inspired me to write this. I cannot stop thinking about these two.
> 
> This fic refers to Iceburg's genitalia using language that is considered typically feminine ("pussy" and "clit").
> 
> Enjoy!

With Iceburg resting against his chest, Paulie had already wrapped up for the day and was mindlessly enjoying a book. Iceburg had picked one up too, but he seemed far more focused on something else at the moment; each time Paulie distractedly glanced away from the pages, he found Iceburg watching him.

"What is it?" Paulie finally asked with a laugh, sliding his arm that was trapped between them to wrap it around Iceburg's shoulder.

"Nothing," Iceburg gazed back at him with a peaceful smile. "Just wanted to look at you for a moment."

Paulie raised a suspicious eyebrow while not resisting the temptation to return the smile. "If you say so." His hand made its way towards Iceburg's hair, usually impeccably styled, now comfortably messy. As he ran his fingers through the strands and focused his attention back on the book, he thought about the fact that he was one of the only people who'd ever see Iceburg in such a cozy, vulnerable state, and felt incredibly blessed.

As his reading progressed, he remained vaguely aware of Iceburg's staring but made no further mention of it. A couple of minutes went by of Paulie reading and stroking his partner's hair, and his focus only shifted away from the book when Iceburg's hand slowly snaked up his chest towards his jaw. He gently coaxed Paulie's face towards him to meet his gaze.

"You're so handsome," Iceburg commented in the gentlest tone, running his fingertips over Paulie's stubbled jawline. "I was just thinking about that. And the fact that we're together after everything we went through. If we'd been slightly less lucky, we'd never get to have this."

Paulie took the other's hand in his. 

"Why are you bringing this up now?" They intertwined their fingers together.

"I love you," Iceburg replied candidly, and his straightforwardness caught Paulie off guard. "I can barely believe how lucky I am. I'm so lucky that I get to have his. That I get to be here with you." 

Paulie felt a bit breathless, his feelings catching in his throat. "I love you too." He offered Iceburg a smile, which he hoped wasn't too weak or awkward.

Shuffling over to straddle Paulie, Iceburg leaned sideways slightly to check something over the bedside table. Paulie glanced sideways too, following the other's gaze curiously. "What're you doing?"  


Iceburg framed Paulie's face with his hands as he sat up, a wide smile decorating his face. "Just checking the time. It's already past midnight." He stroked the sides of Paulie's face with his thumbs, leaning in for a kiss. "Happy birthday."

Paulie smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Iceburg's torso, lovingly running his hands over his back. He felt indescribably blessed to have the love of his life in his arms, to be able to share his life and his world with him.

Iceburg's lips moved to his neck and he nipped the skin lightly, drawing a sharp hiss out of Paulie.

"Don't hold back," Iceburg whispered onto his skin. "I want to hear you." With those words, a hand made its way to Paulie's nape and tugged his hair. He replied with a shy, tentative grunt.

"Good boy," Iceburg encouraged in a warm tone.

While his lips touched the soft skin of Paulie's neck, Iceburg's hand slowly traveled down his abs until it reached Paulie's crotch, and he palmed over the clothed bulge.

"Ah—" Paulie's grip over Iceburg's shoulder tightened reflexively and he immediately felt his face heat up. He would never cease to be impressed at that man's natural skill to move him, especially considering they both knew he wasn't even trying. Iceburg chuckled against his skin.

"You're so cute," Iceburg whispered with a nuzzle, kissing his neck softly as he stroked Paulie to full hardness over his underwear.

"Don't— hnn, don't patronize me," Paulie bit a knuckle as he sounded far too weak to come across as imposing or even as a request, instead just seeming like he was begging.

Iceburg chuckled again, pulling back slightly, just enough to look Paulie in the eye and touch his face. "Sorry, darling."

Before he could reply, Iceburg had slipped under the covers and slid his hands beneath Paulie's waistband. Paulie shuffled a bit to help Iceburg remove his underwear.

After a brief moment of stillness, Iceburg peeked out of the covers and drew them back, smiling cheekily.

"Don't think you're getting away with this." He reached forward, using his thumb to play with Paulie's lower lip. "I'm gonna blow you and you're gonna watch me."

Paulie swallowed hard and wondered how Iceburg made him want to do such filthy things.

"Okay." He nodded anxiously.

With a firm grip on Paulie's cock, Iceburg lowered himself to meet the head with his lips. He placed an open-mouthed kiss right over the slit, lapping his tongue over it as he raised his gaze, looking Paulie in the eye. That gaze was so intense it sent shivers down his spine; no man should have that much power.

" _ Fuck _ ," he sighed, reaching forward and cupping Iceburg's cheek with his hand lovingly. He watched as his partner took the head of his cock into his mouth and let out a shaky breath, thumb gently stroking Iceburg's stubble.

Iceburg briefly closed his eyes as he lowered his head further, relaxing his throat and caressing the underside of Paulie's cock with his tongue. He let out a small, relaxed moan as he leaned into the other's tender touch.

Iceburg looked so sinful, so  _ obscene  _ with Paulie's cock in his mouth, it made the hairs on the back of Paulie's neck stand up. He couldn't help but feel like he was doing something forbidden, something immoral, by watching him like that. He had to promptly remind himself that this was between the two of them, something they had both agreed on and were both enjoying. There was no reason for guilt or shame.

He had another glance at Iceburg, who had taken Paulie's balls in his hand and played with them as his lips moved up and down the shaft without a hurry in the world. Iceburg smiled with his eyes and winked at Paulie, who felt a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.

"You're amazing," he said mindlessly, realizing he'd been thinking out loud only after he'd said it.

Iceburg lifted his head and separated his lips from Paulie's cock with a loud pop, licking his lips indecently and smiling at him. He ran his tongue over the side of his shaft while simultaneously stroking him; Paulie couldn't help but notice that Iceburg had his pinky finger up, and chuckled.

"You're doing that thing," he stated with an amused grin.

"What thing?" Iceburg tilted his head to the side.

"That thing with your little finger," Paulie explained, his smile growing wider and wider. "You hold your pinky up whenever you're giving me a handjob. You said you didn't do it but I just caught you doing it."

Iceburg reflexively retracted his pinky finger, becoming excessively embarrassed. "Why would I do such a thing?!" He exclaimed in exasperation, and Paulie let out a hearty laugh.

"Come here," he said, taking Iceburg's hand and coaxing him up. "I wanna touch you too."

Iceburg moved up with Paulie's help and balanced himself on the other's shoulders, straddling him again. Paulie placed a hand on Iceburg's jaw and pulled him in for a kiss.

As their lips met, Paulie's free hand made its way to Iceburg's hip while Iceburg wrapped his arms around Paulie's neck. Paulie reluctantly slid his hand down, eventually gathering enough courage to slip it inside Iceburg's underwear. His fingers made it past the fuzzy curls and found the hot, slick opening between his legs. His gentle touch caused Iceburg to moan softly against his lips.

"You're so wet, my love," Paulie whispered, pressing their foreheads together. 

"Sucking your cock turns me on so much," Iceburg replied in the same beat, taking the other's erection in his hand. 

Paulie slipped his middle finger into him and then his ring finger, meeting no resistance whatsoever. Iceburg nuzzled the other's neck, face and jaw all at once, placing several little kisses over the expanse of his skin as he lazily stroked Paulie in return. Curling his fingers, Paulie drew a sharp moan out of Iceburg, who dug his fingertips into the other's shoulders. 

"Ah..." he sighed, rolling his hips in tandem with the other's stimulation, eyes shut tight.

"Sometimes I can't believe this is real," Paulie confessed. "That the stars aligned for us to be together. It's been a couple of years but I still thank God every day for having you as my partner."

Iceburg huffed out a laugh. "Leave God out of this," he said with no bite to his voice. "He's gonna be jealous that you love me so much."

"Easy now, you don't have to fight for my attention," Paulie played along, fingering Iceburg lovingly while he brushed his thumb carefully against the other's clit. Iceburg moaned sweetly into Paulie's ear; his juices wouldn't stop flowing. "Fuck, you're  _ drenched _ ."

Iceburg reached for Paulie's hand and pulled the fingers out of himself, bringing it to his face. He wrapped his lips wrapped around the fingers and licked them clean, slowly and obscenely dragging his tongue over them while he maintained eye contact with Paulie. Paulie swallowed dry, mouth hanging open. 

While he did so, Iceburg shuffled to remove his underwear properly and tossed it across the room. Taking the other's erection in his hand once again, he guided it to his pussy lips and lowered his hips, pushing the other into himself.

Paulie groaned and held on tight to Iceburg's hip. "Ah... D-don't you want to wear a condom? It'll make a mess." 

"No, I'm alright." Iceburg slid all the way down, getting used to the fullness as he braced himself on Paulie's shoulders. He sighed. "In fact, I want you to breed me."

Paulie felt his face flush up and his mouth go dry. Iceburg's boldness never failed to turn him on, especially with such a sacrilegious promise on the horizon.

Iceburg rolled his hips and linked his forehead with Paulie's, moving together as they breathed the same air. Paulie had closed his eyes for a second but as he opened them he was graced with Iceburg's lovestruck expression.

"Love feeling you in me," he sighed, planting a kiss under Paulie's eye as he moved his hips slowly. 

"I can't believe it's barely been an hour and this is already the best birthday I've ever had," Paulie confessed, earning a chuckle from Iceburg. 

"You deserve it, darling," his thumb stroked Paulie's stubble. "You deserve the world."

Paulie imitated the gesture, his other hand firmly holding Iceburg by the waist and pressing their bodies close together. "I already have everything I could possibly want."

Iceburg leaned in and pressed his lips against Paulie's, moaning sweetly as he picked up the pace. He rolled his hips in circular motions as well as back-and-forth. Paulie reached between their bodies and held Iceburg's clit between his index and middle finger, not pressing too hard. He rubbed his partner's sweetest spot tenderly and felt his heart ache with love as he watched Iceburg whimper and moan. 

Paulie had moments where his faith and the expectations it placed upon him made him feel conflicted; he strived to be a devout follower but he also felt the need to remain true to himself. But he had never, and would never question how much Iceburg meant to him, and the importance of the role he played in his life.

"I love you," he whispered against Iceburg's lips. "So, so much."

"My sweet Paulie," Iceburg smiled, nuzzling Paulie's cheek. He inhaled sharply as Paulie continued to stimulate him. "Fuck, baby, I'm not gonna last."

"Cum for me, my love," Paulie moved his hips along with the masturbation, paying close attention to Iceburg's reactions. "It's okay, you can let go. I'm here."

It didn't take much longer for Iceburg to arch his back and reach his climax with a soft cry and a death grip on Paulie's shoulder. Paulie doubted he'd ever seen anything so beautiful.

As Iceburg was still coming down from it, Paulie motioned to pull the other off of himself, but was pinned down with a surprising amount of force.

Iceburg stared at him with the most resolute expression he'd ever seen and said, " _ Breed me,  _ Paulie."

Paulie choked a little and ultimately swallowed in defeat as Iceburg lowered himself on his cock, thighs twitching in overstimulation. 

"Here," he said as he took Paulie's hands, his tone more gentle than before. He placed each of them over one of his asscheeks, leaning forward and arching his back so that his ass pointed up slightly. "Fuck me."

"You're such a fucking tease," Paulie grumbled, absolutely smitten. He started moving his hips again, following Iceburg's rhythm, and spread his cheeks, thrusting into him. Iceburg pressed their chests together, sighing in pleasure.

"Fuck," he rested his forehead on Paulie's shoulder, arms wrapped around his neck. He bounced eagerly on the other's cock, movements accentuated by the slapping of skin against skin. "Fuck,  _ fuck _ ."

"Too much?" Paulie asked, having moved both of his hands to Iceburg's back. He held the other gently.

Iceburg simply whined in response, tightening his grip on his own arm. His moans grew louder and louder, and Paulie simply stared in fascination. He felt so incredibly privileged to see Iceburg, who was usually so calm and composed, rolling his eyes into his skull as he was fucked silly; the thought of knowing he was the one making Iceburg feel this way made Paulie feel unstoppable.

"Oh, baby," Paulie tried to suppress his moan against Iceburg's shirt, which was damp with sweat. "You feel amazing, fuck, you're so wet, I can't believe you're mine—" He blabbered as he felt his orgasm build up.

Iceburg wrapped his arms around Paulie's shoulders, holding him tight and moving his hips faster. "Y-yeah, you're so good, fuck, c'mon," he went on incoherently as well, both of them way too far gone to care.

With a couple more erratic thrusts, Paulie shot his seed into Iceburg, reaching his climax with a groan.

They held each other for a couple of minutes as they waited for their panting to subside, Iceburg still twitching slightly.

Paulie was the first one to pull back. Iceburg raised his head, eyes half-lidded and a lazy smile on his face. Paulie returned the smile, placing his hands on Iceburg's waist to help him move. 

"Just a minute," he said once Iceburg was resting on the bed. "I'll go get a tissue."

Iceburg nodded, looking sleepy already, as Paulie got out of bed. He quickly returned and after he'd cleaned them both up, he slipped under the covers and brought Iceburg into his arms. Iceburg nuzzled him, and Paulie gave his forehead a soft kiss.

"Thank you," he whispered. "For the birthday gift."

"Gift?" Iceburg faked confusion with a cheeky smile. "You'll get your gift in the morning, I just wanted to bang."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic only mentions a condom cause Paulie is a good Christian boy. 
> 
> Comments are very appreciated! Come talk to me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/tiniestfranky). Feel free to drop me a [Ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/tonyjay) if you enjoyed this!


End file.
